poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
'SpongeBob SquarePants '(voiced by Tom Kenny) is another one of Pooh's sea friends and a best friend of Patrick Star. He lives in the UnderWater world of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is a very clueless, immature, and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality and a heart of gold. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task, especially if its concerns his friends. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. He is also very over-confident and tends to make a big deal of small problems, such as losing his name tag. Trivia *He is voiced by Tom Kenny. *SpongeBob and Patrick made their first guest appearances in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *SpongeBob and Patrick guest starred with Sandy in Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story. *SpongeBob and the gang will guest star with Ash Ketchum and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins, Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of Milo & Otis, Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', and ''Winnie the Pooh's Happy Haunting - Party at Disneyland''. *Spongebob and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Madagascar crossover in Alex's Adventures of Peter Pan. *SpongeBob will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Spongebob Squarepants Movie. *SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy will meet Daniel LaRusso and Mr. Miyagi in Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II. *SpongeBob and Patrick will guest star along with Princess Aurora in Pooh's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks. *SpongeBob started his own adventure in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King. *SpongeBob and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokèmon: The First Movie. *SpongeBob and the gang will continue their adventures with Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story!, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, the Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and more. *SpongeBob will continue his adventures in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time, which takes place before SpongeBob's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, which takes place before and Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *SpongeBob and Patrick faced Plankton and the other villains in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. They will guest star again in [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *SpongeBob and Patrick guest starred again in [[Winnie the Pooh in Animagique|''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique]], ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World'', and Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. * SpongeBob and the gang will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2''. * SpongeBob and the gang will make their first guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle''. *SpongeBob and Patrick will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Wild, Winnie the Pooh and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie, Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant, Pooh's Adventures of Field of Dreams, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, Pooh's Adventures of Barney Live in New York City, Winnie the Pooh Meets Megamind, Pooh's Adventures of Transformers: The Ride, Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night in the Museum, Pooh's Adventures of Bubble Guppies, Pooh's Adventures of Rocko's Modern Life, Pooh's Adventures of Goosebumps, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures of Pac-Man World, Winnie the Pooh Walks on The Paradise Road, Pooh's Adventures of Unbroken, Pooh's Adventures of Emperor and Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish. *SpongeBob and the gang returned to help Pooh and his friends battle Ursula in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *SpongeBob and Patrick will also guest star in the upcoming T.V. series Pooh's Adventures of The Looney Tunes Show (2012). *SpongeBob and his friends made their first guest appearances in Weekenders Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007). *SpongeBob and the gang will guest star with Ash Ketchum and his friends in ''Weekenders Adventures of Everyone's Hero'', Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour, Weekenders Adventures of The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour 2, Weekenders Adventures of Jumanji, Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour 3, Weekenders Adventures of Road House, ''Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Kangaroo'', Weekenders Goes Around the World with Dot, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Bunny, Weekenders Meets The Cat in the Hat (2003), Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Koala, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and Keeto, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Whale, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Smugglers, Weekenders Adventures of Dot Goes to Hollywood, Weekenders Adventures of Dot in Space, Weekenders Adventures Chronicles, and more. Gallery SpongeBob.jpg July122.gif SpongeBob (GCI Version).png|SpongeBob in CGI form SpongeBob as The Quickster.jpg|SpongeBob as The Quickster Spongebob As Fry Boy.jpg|Spongebob As Fry Boy Invincibubble.png|SpongeBob as Invincibubble Spongebob (with his weapons).png|Spongebob (with his rifle and revolvers) Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Sea creatures Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Characters who aren't looney tunes Category:Simba's Allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Idiots Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Sons Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Leaders Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Pure of Heart Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Chefs Category:Martial Artists Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Male Damsels Category:Singing characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Comedians Category:Silly Characters Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Main Protagonist Category:Revived characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Grandsons Category:Males Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Crazy characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Bond Protectors Category:Monster Tamers Category:Crossdressers Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Protective Characters Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Title characters Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Superheroes Category:Weekenders Adventures allies